Belts and belt buckles are well known and long time fashion accessories. As is well known, one common use of a belt is to secure clothing about a user's waist with a buckle. Buckles are common devices that secure the two ends of the belt, or strap, together. Generally, the buckle is secured to one end of the belt, and the other end of the belt may be secured to the buckle in a variable manner. Commonly, the other end of the belt has holes along a portion of the belt length that allow a prong of the buckle to secure to the belt at differing lengths. In this manner, the belt may encircle the person's waist and accommodate girth of the waist, which may vary somewhat on a particular day, and between particular people. If a particular person's waist increases or decreases over time by more than the amount that may be accommodated by the second end of the belt, a new belt may be required. The same buckle may be used in certain instances where the buckle is removable from the belt. However, in certain other cases, the buckle and belt are permanently affixed, and thus a new belt and buckle may be required.
Buckles, while widely used for belts and the like, may also be used as decorative ornaments for numerous other articles of clothing, such as, for example, shoes, shirts, and pants, to name but a few. Furthermore, buckles may be integrated directly into the waist of a pair of pants, skirt, or dress, with the articles of clothing having integrated straps which may be adjusted using the buckle.
As mentioned, belts and/or associated buckles may be used as a fashion accessory. In many cases, it is desirable to match a certain belt and/or buckle to a particular clothing ensemble being worn by the person. In these cases, the person often desires to have ornamentation on the belt and/or buckle that may complement the other articles of clothing being worn by the person. Such ornamentation may include, for example, attached decorative articles, gemstones, designs, and different colors associated with the belt and/or buckle.